A Little Walk By The Beach
by meshi-chan
Summary: Two person, enjoying sea breeze, and their small conversation between each other.


It's not a strange thing for a person who had a normal occupation to have some few days off. But for a mafioso, it is. It is weirder when the notorius Vongola guardians to have some days off. After all, Vongola was one of the famous and the busiest famiglia in the mafia world these days.

But when Reborn said it's vacation time, then IT IS vacation time. No butts or else you want a bullet hole on your body.

It was Wednesday morning when Reborn announced that he sent all of the guardians and their personal assistants for a vacation. So when Gokudera Hayato refused the order that was given by the hitman, Reborn personally (and literally) kicked the storm guardian from his own office and from the mansion, much to Gokudera's misery. The ex-arcobaleno stated that he wanted to personally 'trained' his 'beloved' student because according to the fedora-wearing male, the tenth Vongola Famiglia head, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was slacking off lately (which is a lie, obviously since Reborn clearly wanted to get his revenge on Tsuna for destroying the coffee machine Reborn once loved).

In conclusion, Reborn kicked the guardians out from their own office and the mansion so he could torture the poor Vongola head.

Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome had decided to spent their days off that Reborn gave them in Namimori, their hometown. Gokudera proudly said that he will not join them and will look after and monitoring his beloved tenth from the CEDEF office that was located several miles from the Vongola main mansion in Sicily, Italy. Mukuro, on the other hand, took an undercover mission with the Varia (current whereabouts is unknown) while Hibari was already gone the moment he stepped out from the mansion. Yamamoto himself wanted to visit his father in Namimori too, but suddenly he has this urge to spend a night on the cottage he owned at a nearby beach.

* * *

A Little Walk By The Beach

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning : Failed grammar. OOC!Yamamoto and OOC!Hibari(I tried not to though ;_;)

* * *

That explains why Yamamoto is now sitting leisurely on the chair at the porch of his cottage with Jirou, the shiba-inu box weapon, snuggling on him by his side and Koujirou, the swallow box weapon, resting on the top of his head, sleeping soundly. Yamamoto himself was reading a book while enjoying the sea breeze.

The rain guardian was overjoyed when he first bought the cottage because he always wanted one, especially the ones that was located near ocean, so he could enjoy the breeze and relax. It is a small cottage, but it's Yamamoto Takeshi's own sanctuary. He may not look like it, but throughout the years, Yamamoto began to appreciates silence. The Vongola mansion was always noisy, chaotic sometimes.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't hate his famiglia, God no. On the contrast, he loves the Vongola family of his dearly as he always ready to put his life on the line to protect them. Vongola welcomed him with open hands, just like his father and his baseball team did to him. And he loved them for it, but Yamamoto couldn't help himself but desperately craved for a moment where everyone in the mansion would just zipped off their fights and shut up so he could enjoy the silence.

He was asking too much, obviously.

So when, Reborn announced that he'll send everyone off for a vacation, Yamamoto couldn't be any more thankful. He immediately grabbed his car keys and jumped inside his car, driving away from the mansion.

Yamamoto put down the book he had been reading on the coffee table beside him as he stroke Jirou's fur, making the dog yawned lazily. He let out a tired sigh as he began to search a comfortable position to sleep. Once he found it, Yamamoto began to slowly closing his eyes, letting out a yawn as he enjoyed the quiet sea breeze, and—

"Herbivore."

– It's gone.

Yamamoto quickly opened his eyes and almost found himself kissing the wooden floor. The voice startled him and most likely the reason why he almost fell off from the chair. The man who was wearing a white shirt, a loosened-up purple tie, black pants and shoes also a jacket slung over his shoulder, staring down at the man who was laying down.

"Aah.. Hibari.. You startled me. Honestly, you should at least gave me a call or something if you wanted to drop by.." Yamamoto complained as he sat up, ruffling his messy hair in the process.

The cloud guardian sat down on a chair in front of Yamamoto, putting down the jacket while Hibird, the fluffy little yellow bird flew to the top of his head, resting there.

"I left a note on your desk. You didn't saw it." Hibari answered as he took of his purple tie and sat back, enjoying the sea breeze.

"When did you leave it? Where? My desk was empty when the kid kicked me out from the mansion, I made sure of it." Yamamoto informed as he poured a green tea he made before, from the thermos before placing it in front of Namimori's ex-devil prefect.

"Just now." Hibari answered it with a straight face. Yamamoto couldn't help but smile at the answer that was given. Typical Hibari, he thought as he ruffles Jirou's head again.

"In any case, what made the great Hibari Kyoya visit my humble cottage? You're not here because you want to ask me for a fight right, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked out of blue. The fearless cloud guardian opened his eyes, revealing its cold grey orbs, staring at Yamamoto's brown ones, who was still stroking Jirou's fur lazily.

Yamamoto's gaze caught the slight smirk that appeared on Hibari's lips and that was when he knew that the rain guardian had asked the wrong question. In a flash, one of the tonfas of the raven-haired man, successfully but magically, ended a few millimeters away from Yamamoto's neck. Meanwhile, Yamamoto's hand had grabbed his katana that was on the coffee table.

The two of them stayed for a while, eyes never left each other and the tension was high.

"Joking." Hibari scoffed as he pulled his tonfa from Yamamoto's neck and put them away. Meanwhile, Yamamoto's brain found itself feeling very confused when the word 'joking' came out from the Hibari Kyouya's mouth.

Did the infamous, ruthless Vongola's own cloud guardian just crack a **joke**?

A dark one though, Yamamoto added in his head.

"I would love to bit you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi. You should be thankful that I am not in the mood for a fight." Hibari answered as he bent down to ruffled the top of Jirou's head, making the shiba-inu barked happily. Yamamoto chuckled at the answer that Hibari gave.

It looks like Tsuna and Mukuro's comment lately was right, Hibari did soften a bit. Even though his habit of randomly and violently biting people to death is still prominent and also creating chaos in the mansion by fighting with Mukuro hasn't change, Hibari could now hold a conversation freely with other guardians. He wouldn't talk much though.

At least it's a start.

Throughout the year, Hibari and Yamamoto developed a-pretty-close-according-to-Yamamoto-himself yet weird bond since they both shared a common interest, appreciating silence. The two of them would sit on the kitchen pantry, drinking their coffee in silence. The last time they did that, it lasted for a minute or two, before Mukuro randomly appeared behind the refrigerator and Hibari attacked him, out of annoyance. Yamamoto remembered laughing the whole time as the two men destroyed the kitchen pantry with no attempt on stopping them. That was when Tsuna angrily stepped in and broke off the fight single handedly, broke Reborn's coffee machine in the process.

And here they are.

Yamamoto stood up as he motioned Jirou to follow him and the shiba-inu happily wagged its tail and ran outside, to the sandy beach with Yamamoto followed behind with his shoes off, a Frisbee on his hand. The taller male turned his head to Hibari's, smiling as he asked,

"I'm going to take Jirou for a walk and play with him for a while. Do you want to come along?"

"You played Frisbee with a box weapon?" Hibari asked back, his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Jirou may be a box weapon but I'd like to think that he's also a dog that sometimes need an entertainment and play with his owner." Yamamoto said while throwing the Frisbee with all of his might and Jirou ran to chasing it. Yamamoto turned to Hibari and gave the cloud guardian his trademark grin.

Hibari took off his shoes as he walked out from the cottage, "A little walk by the beach sounds nice." He answered as he walked beside Yamamoto. When Jirou came back with the Frisbee on its mouth, Yamamoto patted his head before throwing it once again.

"Say, Hibari. Is there any particular reason for you to come here?" Yamamoto asked as they walked together by the beach side by side, feeling the white sand between their feet as they walked.

"I thought it was supposed to be a silent walk?" Hibari retorted.

The taller male shrugged as he said, "Couldn't help but ask. You practically appeared by my doorsteps without telling me."

"Would you considered that a crime, Yamamoto Takeshi?" the cloud guardian asked, a small smirk appeared on his face. Yamamoto laughed in response,

"No! Of course not! You are more than welcome to visit me anytime." The rain guardian said between his laugh. Yamamoto put his hand inside his pants pocket, pulled something and tucked Hibari's sleeve, making the man stopped at his tracks.

"I want you to have this." Yamamoto said as he took the ex-prefect hand and put something on the latter's hand. A key. "It's a spare key to the cottage; I had it made for you so you're free to visit my cottage anytime. Since, I know you like the atmosphere and the silence."

Hibari looked at the key and his gaze became warm as he closed his palm and gently put the key on his chest pocket, "Thank you." He said simply.

Yamamoto smiled. Hibari's simple 'thank you' portrayed that the man in front of him indeed soften throughout the years. It was a nice change to see.

"You sure won't regret giving this key to me, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari asked while his grey orbs made a contact with Yamamoto's brown orbs, gazing them. The tall rain guardian shook his head,

"I know things have been chaotic lately and you had not had time for yourself since both the mansion and Foundation is crowded and noisy. You'll need it more than me." Yamamoto answered, his gaze and smile was warm as he stared at Hibari, who was shorter than him.

"If you give the key to me, you won't get a girlfriend." Hibari added, straight-faced though Yamamoto noticed that his gaze was a bit warm.

"I won't be needing that." Yamamoto said, a soft smile appeared on his face as he grabbed Hibari's hands and lets out a chuckle,

"I have you after all."

The straight-face expression on Hibari's face slowly turned into a small smile as he laced his fingers with The Vongola's Rain Guardian. The sea breeze, cloudy weather, silent with only the sea water hit the shore and washes off the sand; the atmosphere was nice and calming.

"Since when do you become such a sentimental person, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari asked. Yamamoto smiled as he leaned down, closing the gap between him and Hibari. When their lips were inches apart, Yamamoto whispered,

"Since you said 'yes' to my drunk confession."

* * *

this fanfic have been in my documents for like 4 years? I managed to finished it because college have yet to be hellish so I still have time doing this. lmao.

also I love 8018 so much im crying, its almost 6 years since I fell into KHR hell thanks to 8018 fanart that made my heart shookth and now we're here. Yamamoto is cheesy and Hibari has soften is my aesthetic. Love them. Please make season 2.

Anywayy, thanks for reading!


End file.
